cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cable77
|- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Nation || |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Founded || 2/13/2007 4:56:02 PM |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Allegiance || Farkistan |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Service || 2/13/07 - 10/13/08, 2/17/2012 - current |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Alliance Position || TotalFark Council |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Military Rank || Captain |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Previous Alliance(s) || Farkistan (2/13/07 - 10/13/08) Ragnarok (10/13/08 - 10/15/09) Mostly Harmless Alliance (10/15/09 - 3/3/11) Dunder Mifflin (3/3/11 - 2/17/12) |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Previous Positions || Farkistan Submitter (President) Farkistan TotalFark Council DMI Regional Manager MHA Triumvir MHA Minister of Destructor Fleets Ragnarok Military Commander Ragnarok Prime Minister Ragnarok Adviser Farkistan Submitter (President) Farkistan Ackbar (MoD) Farkistan Chipmunk (dMoFA) |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Battles/Wars || Holy War of Farkistan GWIII 100 Seconds War Unjust War Illuminati War War of the Coalition Karma War TOP-C&G War PB-NpO War Dave War Equilibrium War |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Major Awards || Farkistan Medal of Honor Hall of Fame Distinguished Service Bronze Star Commendation Unit Citation Unit Commendation Civil Service Ragnarok Hall of Fame MHA MoDF Award For Excellence MoH Award For Excellence Dunder Mifflin The Cable Award |- |} Cable77 of the Tau ri is a member of the Totalfark Council and former Submitter (President) of Farkistan. Cable77 initially joined Farkistan during the First Great Greenlight, quickly rising through the ranks before becoming Submitter (president). After retiring from that position, Cable77 returned to military leadership in the Farkistan Defense Fleet before briefly coming out of retirement to serve as Ackbar (Minister of Defense). Soon after, Cable77 resigned from the alliance and joined Ragnarok. After months of quiet growth, Cable77 was called to duty with the outbreak of the Karma War to serve as captain of the Elite Hall before being asked to run for Prime Minister, a position held for less than a month before being selected as Military Commander. After a little over a year of service, Cable77 left Ragnarok to join the Mostly Harmless Alliance where he rose to the position of Triumvir and served for eight months. After that, Cable77 got together with a group of friends to found Dunder Mifflin, Inc. The alliance merged into Farkistan after almost a year. Cable77 was eventually talked into running for TotalFark Council and later Submitter. Cable77 is known for being headstrong and outspoken, yet has a strong background in diplomacy having forged numerous treaties as well as being one of the founders of the Superfriends. Cable77 was inducted into the Halls of Fame of Farkistan and Ragnarok. Early History Cable77 joined Cyber Nations as part of the First Great Greenlight of Farkistan on February 13, 2007. Initially inactive in the alliance, Cable77 nearly quit from boredom until receiving an in-game PM from Slayer99 as part of the TF! split which was immediately followed by a message from Bleak Outlook explaining Fark's side of the story. Cable77 soon became active in the Farkistan Defense Fleet, serving on the FSS Ceiling Cat. Early Military Career As GWIII broke out, Cable77 immediately dove into combat, soon being made a squad leader and then the ship's Executive Officer on April 30, 2007. After Bleak Outlook moved up in command, Cable77 was promoted to Captain of the Ceiling Cat on May 18, 2007, a post held until the commissioning of the (role-play ship) FSS SRS BSNS. During GWIII, Cable77 became known for battling with reckless abandon, often fighting with full war slots. Cable77 soon became one of the most decorated officers in the fleet, which would sadly lead to a later addiction. Entry into Diplomacy In April 2007, despite the misgivings of then Squirrel (Minister of Foreign Affairs) Lester, Cable77 expressed an interest in diplomacy and become one of Fark's many Nuts (diplomat corp). Lester was concerned about the diplomatic ramifications of an ambassador who was also a military leader. However, he relented and Cable77 was assigned to the red and pink teams, which lead to a post with the New Pacific Order. A special request on his part lead Cable77 to also be assigned to the Federation of Armed Nations, leaving Fark's relations with two sanctioned alliances in the hands of a raw diplomat. Cable77 persevered, despite it taking over three months for NPO to even mask him and open an embassy. For his efforts, Cable77 was promoted to Chipmunk (Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs) by new Squirrel Dirk Farkly in a move that surprised many. This marked Cable77's first entry into Farkistan government affairs. During this time, Cable77 spearheaded a redesign of the Farkistan flag (though his design was not selected) and wrote the initial draft of the new Farkistan Charter. He also became known for writing humorous announcements and ghostwrote several of Fark's most popular OWF posts as the alliance tried to improve their standing with the community and end the Holy War. Efforts paid off, and peace was on the horizon. Cable77 would also make his first bid for elected office in late May 2007, coming in 6th place in the TotalFark Council race, narrowly missing out on the 5th and final seat. This would be Cable's first, and to date only, election loss. Submitter of Farkistan After many months of warfare for the alliance, then Submitter Emperor Norton I announced he would not be running for reelection. Panic Over won the election, but soon went inactive. The TotalFark Council held a vote of no confidence to remove him from office and a replacement election was held. Cable77 announced his candidacy and handily won the election on June 13, 2007, taking office one day after peace with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving was achieved. Cable77 had worked with several other government officials to negotiate more lenient terms than were initially offered, yet he still had to begin his term with Daemon Vower assigned as the GOONS Viceroy. Peace with GOONS Cable77 set out to reform the alliance and was determined to emerge from the peace terms far in advance of the 12 months specified. He implemented many new, sometimes controversial, policies making several internal enemies in the process. Many pundits from other alliances predicted Fark would never be able to successfully complete the harsh terms, yet through aggressive internal policing and skillful negotiating, Fark was indeed able to exit terms early. An informal deal was struck to end terms in exchange for entering the Unjust War on the side of the Unjust Path. SuperFriends Just prior, Cable77 attended a summit with the Random Insanity Alliance and the Atlantic Shadow Confederation to form a new bloc. Cable77 scoured existing bloc treaties, including the World Unity Treaty and the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense, before writing the first draft (much of which remained intact) of the SuperFriends treaty. Fark was well aware of bloc lessons learned while part of the Common Defense Treaty, while RIA and ASC had learned similar lessons while part of GUARD. The new bloc was founded on friendship and trust rather than military or political power. Sanctioning Cable77 continued his efforts to reform Farkistan and build it into a safe haven. He had set a goal to achieve Sanctioned status and worked tirelessly towards that end. Despite some opposition to his policies, he continued to win every election by large margins. When the tech calculations were changed, Farkistan suddenly shot up in the rankings since they had an emphasis on infrastructure over tech. Soon after, Fark achieved a second "Greenlight" on Fark.com. Sanctioning was within their grasp. Cable77 then implemented a series of aid drives in the form of "Submitter's Challenges" to boost the new smaller nations, a move that he believed would lead to the quickest increase in score. The gambit paid off, and Farkistan became a sanctioned alliance on March 30, 2008 joining the Mostly Harmless Alliance as the second sanctioned alliance on Aqua. While the majority of the alliance praised the achievement, there were some who harbored resentment that Fark was no longer the small, tight-knit alliance it once was. The Illuminati It was about this time that the SuperFriends and the CDT fought in the Illuminati War. One of Cable77's personal goals was to one day mediate a dispute, and he got his chance when selected to mediate peace talks in this war. Despite numerous obstacles to peace, Cable77 did eventually negotiate a peace deal that ended the war, albeit briefly as the Illuminati would soon breach those terms and war would resume. End of an Era Retirement from Government Mounting political pressure from a small, but vocal, few that opposed Cable77's firm leadership style coupled with an achievement of all primary goals, Cable77 began to look forward to a reduced role in government. In what was to become his final State of the Alliance address, he announced in April that he would not be seeking a fifth term. On April 30, 2008, Cable77 quietly demasked himself as Submitter and turned the alliance over to the newly elected Dirk Farkly. FSS SRS BSNS Looking for some challenges in retirement, Cable77 requested and was granted, the commission and captaincy of a new warship, the FSS SRS BSNS. Duty posting to this new ship would be strictly voluntary and the ship was far more role-play orientated than the rest of the fleet. As much as Cable77 had loved his time serving on the Ceiling Cat, this new ship made for the perfect diversion. When the War of the Coalition broke out, the FSB distinguished itself with a 100% anarchy rate on targets assigned by the following day. Ackbar After the close of the latest war, Farkistan's Ackbar (Minister of Defense) Spanky22 announced his retirement. Cable77 was asked to come out of retirement and could not resist the call to duty, becoming Ackbar on October 9, 2008. However, by this time the alliance had changed. The small, vocal majority who had disapproved of Cable77's policies and leadership style had recruited from the newer nations and imbued some of them with a sense of entitlement. Cable77 quickly found himself unable to work with the new government, and he resigned from the alliance with little fanfare in mid-October. New Home in Ragnarok The day after resigning, Cable77 contacted Van Hoo III and requested membership in Ragnarok. Cable77 was followed by his girlfriend Queen Hoopdy the 1st and best friend IrishRebel. The three refugees were welcomed with open arms and enjoyed several months of quiet retirement, though were stunned and saddened when Van Hoo announced his retirement and resignation from the alliance. Karma War Breaks Out In late-April 2009, the Karma War broke out. Cable77 noticed that his military hall had no Captain assigned and volunteered to hold that post until a new one could be found. This temporary posting was quickly made permanent as Cable77 worked to rally the troops in what would become a world-shattering war. Cable77's military prowess and leadership quickly came to the surface once again, and he was made an Advisor to the Ragnarok government. Election to Prime Minister In late May 2009, elections began for the Tenth government of Ragnarok. Cable77 was privately asked to run for Prime Minister and once again answered the call of duty. Cable finished in second place in the preliminary round, earning the right to move on to the final vote which was won by a count of 43-26. Cable77 was now on the Ruling Council of Ragnarok and worked to help hold the war-torn alliance together. However, his term as PM was short lived. Selection as Military Commander On June 27, 2009, Rok Triumvir Gen. Lee announced he would be stepping down. A few days later, Military Commander Tautology was selected as the new Trium and Cable77 was tapped to replace him on July 1, 2009. This move returned Cable77 to his familiar role as a military leader. This new post also made Cable77 fourth in command of the alliance after the Triumvirate. Ragnarok Returns to Monarchy After an extended leave from Ragnarok, Van Hoo III returned to the alliance. On Oct 6, 2009, it was announced by the RoK Triumvirate that they were returning Ragnarok to a monarchy system and installing Hoo as emperor once again. After a week of debate in the Ruling Council, the change was made official. Several top level government stepped down during the transition of power, including Cable77. Queen Hoopdy the 1st resigned from Ragnarok and Cable77 followed suit the next day. Mostly Harmless After leaving Ragnarok, Cable77 and Hoopdy joined MHA. After a couple of month's rest, on January 4, 2010, Cable77 was appointed as 2nd Fleet Commander in the Ministry of Destructor Fleets and resumed his military career. Three weeks later on January 26, 2010, he was promoted again and filled the post of Commodore of War while retaining operational command of the 2nd Fleet. Appointment to Ministry of Destructor Fleets After nearly two more months of service, Minister of Destructor Fleets Espressoville appointed Cable77 as the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets on March 20, 2010. Soon after, on April 2, 2010, Espressoville announced his resignation as Minister. Cable77 was appointed to take his place as Minister of Destructor Fleets, the MHA's Minister of War, on April 4, 2010. He soon began a slight reorganization of the military, changing the Fleet Commander rank to Captain and breaking the fleets into squadrons headed by Commanders. The upper ranks were revamped with the Minister being Fleet Admiral, Deputy Minister being Admiral, and a new Vice-Admiral rank for special advisers and department heads. Cable also created and ran Officer Candidate School to help up and coming members learn to be good military leaders for the alliance. Several other policy changes were also implemented in an attempt to improve efficiency of the MHA military. Triumvir of Mostly Harmless Alliance Soon before the June 2010 nominations for Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Pudge1975 announced that he would not be seeking re-election. Cable77 was the first candidate to nominate for the soon to be open seat, followed by Yankeefan2 and Bojangles, but Bojangles soon withdrew from the race. After several days of intense discussion, Cable77 was elected with 75% of the vote, out-gaining Yankeefan2 by 56 votes. On July 1, 2010, Cable77 was once again a head of state for a sanctioned alliance. After three months of service to MHA as triumvir, Cable77 was reelected to a second term late September, this time with a 57 vote margin over Cody K. In late December, Cable77 was up for election for a third term and was challenged by IYIyTh (known on the CN forums as Caligula). After heavy campaigning by both sides, Cable77 set a new MHA record for margin of victory, winning by 65 votes representing 76% of the total votes cast. On March 3, 2011, Cable77 resigned from MHA to found his own alliance with some good friends. Dunder Mifflin, Inc. Along with Hoopdy and other friends, Cable77 formed a new alliance on Aqua, the Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, Inc. On the first day, DMI already had more NS than Farkistan did at the end of the Holy War and Cable77 started a new chapter in his life. Return to Farkistan On February 17, 2012, Dunder Mifflin, Inc. was purchased by Farkistan and the remaining employees after downsizing were absorbed into the new home office. On May 9, 2012, Cable77 again ended retirement to answer the call of duty with a promotion to the rank of Captain in the Farkistan Defense Fleet. He now helms the Icy Hot Stunta. Return to Government After many months of enjoying retirement, Cable77 answered the call of duty and accepted a nomination to run for Totalfark Council. He ended the election with the highest number of votes resulting in election as Speaker of TotalFark Council on November 1, 2012. After three consecutive months of being elected Speaker, Cable77 once again answered the call to duty and ran a successful campaign for the office of Submitter, regaining the top seat on Feb 1, 2013. When re-elected to a second term, Cable77 became the first Fark Submitter to hold the office for six terms before pushing the record to eight. After this, he declined nomination for a ninth term and returned to the Totalfark Council. Awards and Decorations Cable77's is known for his disregard for the safety of his nation and leading from the front, rarely spending time in peace mode. For this reason, he has suffered over two million casualties attacking and over three and a half million in defending losses. He was hit with 32 nuclear weapons in the Karma War, 26 in the TOP-C&G War, 6 in the PB-NpO War, 23 in the Dave War, 16 during Equilibrium, and 7 fighting the Mushroom Kingdom jihad; plus an additional 14 nukes fighting rogues. This has resulted in his becoming one of the most decorated members of the Farkistan and Ragnarok militaries, leading some to rib him for being a "ribbon whore." To date, Cable77 has earned more than 75 awards. After leaving Ragnarok, Cable77 retired his ribbon bar and entered rehab. However, he suffered a relapse after being appointed to Fleet Commander in MHA and began compiling a new ribbon bar. Farkistan Decorations * Medal of Honor * Distinguished Service * Bronze Star * Commendation * Unit Citation * Unit Commendation * Civil Service (3) * 1 year service * Combat Action Ribbon * Air Medal * Sea Medal (3 devices) * Spy Medal (10 device) * Tech Thief * Anarchied in Defense * GWIII Vet * 100 Seconds War Vet * Unjust War Vet * Illuminati War Vet * Bleu War Vet * Enemy Surrender * Enemy ZI * GenMay Anarchy (5 device) * GGA Anarchy * Goons Anarchy * NPO Anarchy * NpO Anarchy * OTF Anarchy * Misc. Anarchy * Sanction Ribbon (Gov device) * Trainer Ribbon * Foreign Aid Medal * Philanthropy Medal * Wolverines Corp ;Ragnarok Decorations * Ragnarok Hall of Fame * Nukes Launched * Nuked (20 device) * 90 days service * 180 days service * 1 year service * Advisor (1 term) * Government (2 terms) * Rok Tech Deals (5 device) * TOOL Foreign Service Medal * Karma War Vet * Diplomat Ribbon * WRC Ribbon * SDI Ribbon * Awards Committee * IRC active Ribbon * 2K forum posts Ribbon * Aqua Nation * 180+ day Aqua Trade Circle ;MHA Decorations * Ministry of Destructor Fleets Award For Excellence * Ministry of Hitchhikers For Excellence * Senator Triumphvir Decoration * 1,000,000+ countrymen lost at war * 6+ months in a Command rank * MHA Nuclear Proliferation Merit * 2000+ forum posts * 1 year service * 10+ Enemy Anarchies * 20+ nukes taken * Fought for MHA during the Second unjust War * Anarchied for the MHA during the Second Unjust War * Commander of Special Operations Group * Fired 50+ nukes * Rogue Fighting Merit * 2nd UJW vs. IRON * 2nd UJW vs. MCXA * 2nd UJW vs. Echelon * 2nd UJW vs. TUF * 2nd UJW vs. GGA * Enemy ZI Merit * Nuke spying merit * 4th anniversary celebration * The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy merit Category:Ragnarok Category:SuperFriends Category:Aqua team Category:Fark Category:Individuals Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Former member of Dunder Mifflin Category:Dunder Mifflin Category:Former member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Former member of Ragnarok